


Soul Binding

by NannaSally



Series: Roj Blake and Others [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Gen, Platonic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-04
Updated: 2017-02-04
Packaged: 2018-09-21 22:38:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9569831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NannaSally/pseuds/NannaSally
Summary: What was it about Blake that compelled Avon to participate in so many missions, against his better judgement?





	

Soul Bound

 _AVON_ _:  Death is something that he and I faced together on a number of occasions.  I always thought that his death and mine might be linked in some way_ _Episode 13, Season C Terminal_

 

Avon had always thought that his death and that of Blake were in some way linked. They had faced death together on a number of occasions since they had first met on the London prison ship on the trip to Cygnus Alpha prison planet.

From their first meeting, Avon had fought the compulsion to follow Blake’s lead – the man undoubtedly had charisma in bundles and few people were able to resist the force of his personality. Even Blake’s enemies were aware of the  effect  he had on those he met, and that had a large bearing on the Federation’s decision to discredit Blake in the eyes of the public rather than just dispose of him.

Avon knew he was vulnerable. His history of love and betrayal had left him scarred and hurt. His personal walls were strong and hard to breach, but he needed all the extra defence weaponry he could manage when dealing with the near irresistable force that was Blake.

However,  he was determined  not to get involved – well maybe just this once for this one mission, but no more – OK for another one then, but after that NO MORE,

Yeah yeah. this one too…he found himself agreeing to go on almost every mission Blake ‘suggested’ even when he believed it was not in his own best interests.

Perhaps there was a good reason for his easy capitulation? If he could find it maybe he could conquer it.

But for day to day comforts, being in Blake’s presence even when he was at his most frustratingly didactic was somehow reassuring.

Of the rest of the crew, Cally was the only one Avon felt at all able to talk to – and then he could only manage the shallowest level of revelation. Her telepathy meant she also had a high degree of empathy, and she soon realised what it was he was skating around in such an uncharacteristic manner.

‘We have a saying on Auron’ Cally started

‘I knew you would’ retorted Avon. It seemed the Auronar had a saying to cover almost anything. She gave him ‘that’ stare.

‘In this life the luckiest people are those who find their soulmate, that one person whose presence makes their life complete. When that one is met it will be impossible to break the bond.’

Avon groaned – he was pretty sure he knew who his soulmate was. And he was stuck with him.

 ***************************************************************************** 

After the Intergalactic War, Blake did not rejoin the Liberator along with the rest of the crew, so Avon continued on. But he kept looking, following up any rumours about sightings, keen to find out for sure what had happened to him.

This ultimately led to the destruction of the Liberator at Terminal, as the Federation were able to take his search and manipulate him to their own purpose.

And yet – when he heard the further rumours, although he struggled against it, he just had to be sure.

 

FREE?

No one knows

No one knows if he is dead or alive

Rumours abound, stories are written,

Whispers on the currents of space-time thought.

No proof

But each must be searched out,

Investigated - obssessed over

Maybe - maybe one will be the Truth

Dead or Alive – I have to KNOW or I will never be truly free.

Nanna Sally Nelson January 2017

 

 


End file.
